


Adopted Dad Logan On: Famous Cats in History

by pocky_slash



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Gen, Mary Sue, Original Character(s), Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the best at what I do, and what I do is answer homework questions for people on tumblr. Today's question: some crap about cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopted Dad Logan On: Famous Cats in History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Adopted Dad Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14741) by heyjupiter. 



> Dear Adopted Dad Logan's Secretary Renata,
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Love,  
> Someone totally anonymous and secret

Cats in history? Really? What the hell is Chuck on these days? Who the hell is teaching you this crap?

Uh, I can only think of one famous cat in history: Xavier's cat, Stan Lee Xavier.

(I know, it's a weird name, but it's not the weirdest thing the prof's done.)

Stan Lee Xavier went with Chuck to Oxford and was recruited to the CIA with him. He helped Xavier and Magneto recruit mutants.

 

Later on, he tried to mediate arguments between the professor and Magneto, usually by distracting them from their fight by demanding their attention.

 

He basically saved their lives and their friendship during the Cuban Missle Crisis by scratching the fuck out of them and forcing them to get those cuts looked at before anyone could try and blow up any ships.

 

I think he's basically retired from helping mutants now. Last I heard, he was a roadie for Justin Beiber.

 

Anyway, that's the only famous cat I know. Next time you're gonna ask me a stupid question, at least give me a beer first.


End file.
